


The Fall

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: In the last nights of Tiresia ...





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "people"

Cabell's heart weighed heavier than the carbine he'd relinquished to his apprentice. Already Tiresia was in ruins; soon, hardly a stone would stand on stone. The Inorganics were, after all, _efficient_ monsters.

_And, what survivors there may be ..._

Survivors, indeed. His thoughts turned darker. Few enough of those to begin with after the Masters' cowardly flight from the planet!

... Few enough before _that_, depending on how one viewed the triumvirates.

_Enough, old fool. They hardly share their masters' crimes --_

Rem's shout of alarm cut his ruminations short. 

A patrol.

If Tirol were to survive, they needed to reach _that_ lab --


End file.
